Protopony
by Sovereign and Unbroken
Summary: After an insane scientist unleashes an infection upon Equestria, the few "infected" individuals who remain "alive" and in control of their actions wage a small-scale war against the military. Each pony is motivated by something different. But they all find themselves locked in a struggle that might consume all of Equestria if it keeps going. / M for a reason. Accepting OC's.


**Now, I know what you're all thinking…. "Lord, not **_**another**_** one." Well, yes, another one. But have no fear, for I am not dropping any of my stories. So, don't worry about that… The forum for OC submission for this story has been combined with the "Day of the Damned" forum. There, you'll find both a submission form for both Infected and Military characters. This story is rated M for a reason. **

The hooded figure loomed in the alleyway, crouched behind a dumpster. As the ponies in the street passed by, the figure ducked back down and waited for them to disappear. One mare stopped, and glanced into the alley. A moment later, she continued down the sidewalk.

"Damn it, that was too close Camo…" the figure whispered to himself. Camo Fall peered around the corner of the dumpster, and noticed a familiar face pass by the alley.

Camo scrambled to his hooves, and chased the pony through the crowded streets. His dull gray hood fell, and his black leather jacket flapped wildly in the wind. Just as his cutie mark, a purple horseshoe, would have you think, he was relatively fast on his hooves. Camo Fall did his best to step aside and avoid the other ponies in the street, but he was forced to shove two or three out of his way. When he did, the other ponies on the street glared or booed at him. Camo just shot the strangers a glower, and continued onward.

After a moment of frantic searching, Camo believed he had lost his target. Thankfully, he hadn't. He saw the mare disappear behind a building just a bit down the street. Camo shoved a stallion out of his way, and chased after, doing his best to move at a quick trot without looking suspicious. Camo pivoted and turned the corner, when he saw a sigh that made his stomach churn.

The street had been blockaded by the military. Sandbag walls, concrete street-block, trucks, cars, even two tanks, had the entire street, for as far as Camo Fall could see, cut off from the rest of the city. Soldiers in fatigues and gasmasks paced up and down the street. Camo cursed under his breath, and look around quickly. The mare was still within his reach, all he had to do was run after her…

Camo's train of thought was cut off instantly when an alarm blared, deafening every pony in the streets. The mare took off, galloping further into the military fortifications. That's when Camo noticed the soldiers moving in towards him. Three shots narrowly missed Camo's arm. The mottled dark and light green stallion turn and bolted in the opposite direction, with soldiers and armored vehicles giving chase.

"We've got a positive contact! Infected individual moving northeast! We need a strike-team ASAP!"

Camo Fall stopped dead in his tracks, and wheeled to face his pursuers. He darted forward, with black flesh bubbling out from his jacket. The flesh morphed into two tendrils on each shoulder, and they lashed out at a random target. Two tendrils grasped the only pony with a walkie-talkie, and lifted him into the air. With a violent jerked, the tendrils slammed the soldier into the ground with enough force to shatter the concrete and produce a sickening _crack_. The other tendrils chased their targets, but fell short when a hail of fire cut them down. A shot blew through Camo's head, and the stallion fell backwards, limp.

The nearest soldier stepped forward with a rifle raised. He kept his sights on Camo's head as he progressed. As his hoof reached the custom-made trigger, something a tendril coiled around his leg and jerked him up into the air. He dropped his rifle, and the tendril flailed him about for a moment, before slamming his directly into the ground. Two more tendrils joined it, and enveloped the soldier's body, before melding back into Camo's body with a bubbling effect.

Camo rolled backwards, and cocked both hooves back. He clapped his hooves together, which created a small shockwave, only strong enough to stagger nearby soldiers. Camo pivoted, and bolted in the opposite direction and a hail of gunfire chased him, with at least three shots hitting his torso. Camo staggered, but didn't stop running. The black flesh bubbled around his legs, and each step took him farther and faster than the last. A few moments later, Camo had put a large enough distance between himself and his pursuers. But still not enough for him to be safe.

~xXx~

Vinyl Scratch took a deep, relaxed breath, and sat down in her custom-made recliner chair. Running the most popular nightclub in Canterlot wasn't easy, and that was something she and Octavia could attest to. All that mattered now was that she had her music, a nice book, and a glass of wine… Until she heard something rap on her door. Vinyl shook her head and climbed to her hooves.

Vinyl threw the door open with an annoyed expression on under her shades. Before her stood a hooded earth pony, who kept glancing over his shoulder like he was expecting something.

"Who the buck are you?" Vinyl asked, leaning against the doorway. "And why are you at my house? Oh, Celestia, not another crazed fan…"

The stallion shook his head. "No. Not a fan. I've never even heard your music, I think, but I know who you are. Vinyl Scratch. And word around town says you know the streets well."

Vinyl snorted. "Yeah, I do. What of it?"

"Look, I can get you money if you help me. I need to know my way around Canterlot better than anypony else, or I'm done for. Can you help?"

Vinyl paused. A little extra income never hurt… Then again, neither did helping a stranger. If anything, it worked out to improve her image. Vinyl sighed, and waved her hoof inside. "Fine. Come in, sit down, and explain yourself."

The stallion stepped inside, and Vinyl leaned out the door and glanced around. Shaking her head, Vinyl slammed the door. Three groups of armed soldiers trotted by the house without a second glance just a few moments later.

~xXx~

A unicorn mare clad in pristine white fatigues paced down the hallway. Her electric blue coat did anything but blend in with her fatigues, or the bright white color of the panels on the hallway. Her mane was a mixed purple and electric blue. Her cutie mark depicted three yellow lightning bolts in a single row. The mare stopped, and strapped on a standard-issue gasmask, the tinted lenses of which hid her azure eyes. With a rifle dangling on a sling over her shoulder, she continued onward. A guard greeted her further down the hall.

"Corporal Super Nova…" The guard said, bowing his head slightly. "Nice to see you again."

Super Nova nodded, and walked into the room. There, three ponies were bent over a table, looking at a map. One of which was Commander Twilight Sparkle, head of the Blackwatch covert-operations team.

"Commander, you wanted to see me?" Super Nova asked, stepping into the room slightly.

Twilight Sparkle waved her hoof. "Yes… I've got a task for you. What do you know about the "prototypes" we've been briefed on… Because you're going to be spending quite a bit of time tracking them down."


End file.
